Keith and Bonz: Illicit Affairs
by AnimeGal93
Summary: They didn't mean to give in to their forbidden passion. But desire, once it has taken root, spreads like a virus, corrupting the very soul. Will these young men give in to their lust? Their forbidden love? Their violent urges?


"Okay, I've got that Yugi this time!" Seto screamed. e had nerver won against Yugi Motou once in his entire life. But this time, oh this time, he had him for sure. No way could yugi beat him THIS TIME.

"I have invented the greatest duel monsters game of all time! Strip deul monsters! Listen TO ME Mokuba!" He back-handed his ignorant litle bro across his little cheek. What an IGNORAMUS. Did he not understand the signifcant of this invention? What a MORON.

"I'M SORRY BRO" Mokbua whispered. He was to afraid to speak loud because his bother was in one of his moods. What a PMSer.

"Okay, Mobuka. I'm sorry," he tried hard not to raise his voice i mean it wasn't his fault he was stupid.

"What i have here is strip duel monsters. Its like normal duel monsters except when you lose life points, you take you r closthes off. One articale of clothes for every 50 points. this game wouldn't work so well if Yugi and I didn't wear an insane amount of clothing."

"Ok, I'm here Kaiba" Yugi said when he walked in the door. "What do you want."

"AH, Yugi."

"Yes Kaiba."

"Let the game commence."

"Okay I refuse to back down from a challange like that."

So they got in the place s that they go into to when playing yugi oh. Then Kaiba explaines the new ruels. What I don't ghet it? Why would we do something like that?" Yugi exclaimed.

"I make the rules i thought you siad you wouldn't back down?" Kaiba sneered.

"!" Yughi thought Would this be worth the embarrasment? Well, he alway won anywary. So Kaiba would bne the one all naked. Yugi smirked. And he would make sure of theat.

"Mokuba will act as our referre! Mokuba get over herere!" Kaiba says.

"I'm right har bro" MOkuaba was there.

"Now were will begin! I will start! I summon blue eyesWhit dragon!"

A wild dragon appeared. He attacked Yugi's life points and they went down 30000 points.

Yugi sighedaas he releazedd he had to get naked. But he stripped with dignity.

"Puit on a show for me Pharoh" Kaiba jeered. Morrtified Yami started dancing seductvely.

OH YEAH this was great. But Kaiba was suddently aroused. WHY? Why was he aroused. Suddenly Yugi turned around and started shaking his buttt. OMG he was attracted to the pharoh. WOAH. he thought.

He rigged it so Yamis next card would be dark Magicion. "Enough, you slut! Attack me already!"

Yami drew Dark Magicion and attacked Kaiba's life points, bringing him down 2500 points. Kaiba eagerly and seductively removed his clothes.

"Look like I lost Pharaooh."

The Pharaoh laughed triamphtanly even though he was still naked.

"Oh no nononono no. Pharaoh." Kaiba tisked at him. "I may have lost the card game, but there is one game I never lose at!"

Confused, Yami turned to look at Kaiba only to see that he ahd vanished.

"Whered you go Kaiba! What are you PLANNING!"

But suddenly he went over on his knees because Kaiba pushed him over and then he put his penis inside Yami's ass.

"OOOOH YES KAIBA THAT FEELS GOOD!" Yami mewled in delite as Kaiba hit his prostate violently.

"I know pharaoh! I KNOW!" Kaiba's penis was ten inches. And he knew HOW TO USE IT. He did it a lot. A lot a lot.

He pounded in and outta Yami's tight ass. "Ungghhh Pharaoh are you a virgin?"

"Yes, and sex has never felt so good ouuuuhhh yeahhhh! Keep going Kiba. Don't stop!" Believin'.

"Suddently I think I'm going to come!"And so he did. Then the other followed suit shortly after.

Yami was coated in semen from head to toe.

Kaiba hesitantly pulled out, wiping himself clean before going to put his clothes on. Yugi watched him with interest, his own clothes long forgotten, a neat little pile next to his feet.

As Kaiba tugged on his coat, he leveled Yami with his usual glare, but there was something different about it. There was a look of sincerity that scorched Yami down to his soul.

"I have to be honest with you, Yugi," he began, casting a sullen look to the wall as pink dusted his pale cheeks. "I've had these... feelings for a while. And I wasn't able to place them before today. But now, I think I get it."

Yugi was dressed now too, and he listened to Kaiba's explanation with an interested confusion.

"I think... I think I've been so desperate to beat you because I... I really wanted your approval. I was so eager for you, above all others, to see me as a top notch duelist. To mean something to you in such a way, to me was..."

He trailed off.

An awkward smile tilting pale lips, Yami cocked his head to the side and shook it gingerly. "It's never needed to be that way, Kaiba. To me, you have always been the very best of duelists. I've always thought so, and that will never change. You've always held a special place in my heart."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Yugi."

"Kaiba."

"Mokuba."

And then they realized mokuba was still there and had been watching the whole time.

THE END.


End file.
